Here and Now
by forevermarauders5
Summary: Prince of Slytherin and Gryffindor's queen have opposite behaviors and hate each other. Sworn enemies find themselves in each other's bodies, and use this to ruin each other's lives. Or maybe even fall in love.
1. The Switch Up

Here and Now

Chapter 1: The Switch Up 

**Hey guys this is for my friend Variya, she requested for a Dramione fanfic :D Hope you like it.**

Hermione was walking to charms class alone. Ron and Harry were off to their classes. She never felt so tired in her life. She was sick of being the wallflower; she was sick of having to stay strong for everyone else. It wasn't fair she would be there for Ron, she would be there for Harry, and she would definitely be there for Ginny. But where were they when she needed them? She just wished she would find someone. As she kept on daydreaming about her perfect guy and kept quoting Shakespeare under her breathe, Draco Malfoy tripped her. Her rolls of parchment scattering on the floor ink splashing everywhere and drenching her robes.

"You're such a klutz Granger. Mind where you're going. I wouldn't want to get ink on my robes."

Hermione felt tears filling her eyes. She didn't need this from Malfoy, not today.

"What do you have to say Granger? Can't fend for yourself? Need Potter and Weasley to help you?" Malfoy taunted her. She wanted to say something. She has been quiet for way too long.

"I-I" _Hermione, UTTER WORDS!_ Hermione thought. She just kept stuttering.

"I'm sorry Granger, Can't hear you." Malfoy looked at Goyle and Crabbe, then at Hermione. Hermione stood up and just gave Malfoy a look of pity, and walked away. He wasn't worth it. But there was something about the way he stared, and she could feel his gray watery eyes on her. "I'll see you at charms, Granger." Draco sniggered. Hermione sighed. She forgot that they had charms together. She hated it.

* * *

><p>She got to charms class early. She did her usual routine, she put her books down, got her parchment and ink ready and she put her bag on top of the empty seat beside her. She never had a partner. She had to work alone. <em>It's for the best Hermione; you're strong and independent. <em>The noise Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle made while entering the room distracted her. She rolled her eyes. As the class began, so did Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe's incessant noise.

"Okay class, so today we will be learning to do several switching charms. Non-verbally" Professor Flitwick was interrupted and turned to the noise. "Malfoy, would you like to share? Move here to the front beside Ms. Granger, so I can keep an eye on you." Hermione looed horrified. _Now I have to sit and work with him! _Malfoy moved reluctantly beside her. He smelt like scotch and freshly cut grass. He smelt good, _Hermione snap out of it! He's Malfoy._

"So Granger, you do all the work; I'll just sit and take credit yeah?" Malfoy put his legs on the table and pushed Hermione's bag on the floor.

"Malfoy, I'm sick and tired of you. I don't even like you! I can't believe I'm stuck with you! I hope I don't breathe any retard germs." Hermione flicked her wand and pointed it at a flower that Professor Flitwick had provided. It turned into a pumpkin.

"Oh Granger," Malfoy whispered into her ear seductively. "You just want me don't you?" Then Malfoy flicked his wand and aimed at Hermione's chair, but the blue light hit Hermione's chair. Draco shuddered and so did Hermione. Everything went quiet all of a sudden. Hermione and Draco both stared at each other, when his pale gray eyes met her chocolate brown ones; Hermione felt like something was tugging her. "Um," Draco stood up and asked to be excused. Hermione did the work alone, still silent; she wasn't answering any questions.

"Ms. Granger, is something bothering you? You look awfully pale." When he didn't get an answer, Professor Flitwick moved over to Hermione and put the back of his hand on her forehead. "My, my Ms. Granger. You have a terrible fever. You may be excused from class. Take a nap." Professor Flitwick smiled.

"Th-thank yo-you Professor." _At least I know I can utter words._ And Hermione dashed off to the girls' dormitory. She lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling; something, she knew something would be wrong. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep, uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>Draco stumbled into the Slytherin's Boys' dormitory and fell on one of the beds. <em>I don't care whose bed it is. I need to lie down. <em>Draco felt dizzy and hot. He loosened his tie and he buried his face in the pillow. He felt like something pulling him. But he didn't have the urge to follow it. But he knew something was very wrong… "Damn it, Granger. Why do you do this to me?" He was in love with her. But she hated him He was so angry at the world because of that. He always had this emptiness inside. He only kept tearing her down so she could talk to him. _I'm sorry Hermione…_

**A.N SO do you like it? Review please and any suggestions.**_  
><em>


	2. Someone Else's Shoes

Here and Now

Chapter 2: Someone else's shoes.

Hermione woke up from her uneasy sleep. It felt weird. Her room smelt like, like MALFOY! Why did it smell like Malfoy? Was Malfoy in her room? Or was she in his? _Okay this was some messed up dream? _Hermione ran to the mirror and there he was Malfoy. But she wasn't in the reflection. "Malfoy, what the hell are you playing at?" It wasn't her voice. It was Malfoy's sexy, alluring voice. And his lips were moving. _Oh No… _ She stormed out of her or Draco's room and tried to find him.

* * *

><p>"Damn Granger! Why am in your body?" Draco ran to the mirror examining Granger's gawky, gross, gorgeous, ravishing face. Draco then had an idea. He pulled the collar of his robes and looked down. "Not too bad Granger, I've seen better."<p>

"Oh you have, have you?" Draco turned around and saw himself. Before he could respond. The other him lunged towards him and drew his wand. "You bastard! What did you do? Change us back right now!"

"Granger?" Is all the words Draco could utter.

"Granger? GRANGER?" Hermione was so furious. "Change us back!"

"I-I don't know how to! Granger, get off me! You're surprisingly strong!"

"Well, I am in your body!" She let go of him and tried to calm down. "Now what do we do?"

"Just keep a low profile, maybe it's one of those 24 hour charms?" Draco moved slowly away.

"No! There was a counter spell but I was excused before I could learn it…" _This is why I never miss class. _

"Woah, okay we're screwed." Draco sat down on Hermione's bed. Hermione flinched when he lay his head on her pillow.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? We're screwed of course we're screwed. We're- " Just as Hermione was about to finish her sentence. She heard Ginny scream.

"Malfoy? The hell are you doing here? You pervert! Get out." Draco gave Hermione a smug look.

"Ginny, it's me. Hermione!"

"What are you playing at? Get out." And Ginny pushed Hermione out the door. The last thing Hermione saw was her smiling conceitedly. Hermione leaned against the door and ran Draco's pale fingers through her hair. _Survive the day. That's all you have to do._

* * *

><p>Hermione awkwardly walked into the great hall to find Pansy Parkinson smiling and waving at her. Well she thought it was her, she turned around to be sure. "Hi there Draco." Pansy grabbed Hermione by the cheeks and kissed her on the lips. <em>EW! Get the hell away from me. <em>Hermione pushed Pansy away. Pansy stumbled backwards, looking confused. "Draco, is there something wrong."

"Of course," Hermione bit her tongue. _Lie low remember_. "Not." Hermione let out a sigh of relief when Pansy smiled and took her hand. She led her to the slytherin's table.

"Hey Draco! What happened to you last night." Crabbe pulled a chair up for her.

"Um. Nothing much. Quidditch Practice." Hermione was praying they were stupid enough to believe her.

"Oh really? No one ever told us." Goyle said with his mouth stuffed with pancakes. He was barely understandable.

"Um. Well it was just for me. I need to ugh brush up my skills you know to beat Harry, ugh I mean Potter." Pansy eyed her suspiciously. Crabbe and Goyle just shrugged their shoulders and continued eating. Hermione hadn't got an appetite and excused herself. Pansy was so surprised to hear Draco like that; she almost did a spit take.

"I, um." Then the whole hall was filled with gasps. Hermione turned around and saw that Draco had made her body look like a complete slut. Her skirt was hitched up so high and her makeup was so thick. Hermione almost fainted and just sat down. "Damn you Draco."

Draco wanted to embarrass Granger. _I think I did a good job of making her look like a slut. _Draco could see guys' heads turning towards him. _Holy crap! This is totally gay. Damn Weasley is waving at me. _"Hi Weasl- I meant Ron." Draco faked a smile. "Where's Ha-ha-harry?" He couldn't say Potter's name straight.

"He's with Ginny. You okay 'Mione?" Ron put his arm around Draco. His whole body tensed. "'Mione?"

"I'm fine I just,"

"WON-WON!" Lavender interrupted.

"Oh hey Lavender." Ron dropped his arm and waved bye to Draco. Draco waved back and looked at Hermione, or Hermione in his body. _Damn Hermione, I'm sorry…_


	3. Not Too Bad After All

Here and Now 

Chapter 3: Not too Bad after all

Draco woke up and scanned the room. _Still in Granger's room. _He went over to the mirror and saw Hermione's reflection. _And still in her body. Thank God it's the weekend, I'll just hide out here. _Draco looked out the window and saw a black snowy owl tapping the window. "What now?" He opened the window and the bird bit him. "Ow, bloody bird!" The note read. To Draco. "Hermione how could you be so stupid, what if someone accidentally got this." Draco shook his head and read the note aloud:

"Dear Draco, please meet me by the lake at noon. I need to talk to you."

_Great. Now I have to get changed. _It was 11:30A.M. Draco opened Hermione's trunk and found a pair of black sexy underwear. _Damn, I didn't know Granger could pull off sexy! _Draco dressed Hermione in a green shirt and jeans. He walked down to the lake to meet her, wondering what she could want.

* * *

><p>On the way to the lake, Draco could see Hermione already there. He waved at her, but then Pansy was waving back at Hermione. Draco stopped at his tracks. He was watching them talk for a little while and then all of a sudden; Pansy slapped Hermione and stormed off tears. Draco looked horrified. Not because Pansy was crying; because Hermione was starting to cry as soon as he was walking towards her.<p>

"What the hell did you do Granger?" Draco hissed.

Hermione took a deep breath. " I broke up with her. I don't think we need a skank now do we?" Hermione was waiting for a screaming and yelling; but no Draco just stood there and hugged her.

"Thank you so much. I hated her." As much as Hermione wanted to be in Draco's arm, she pushed him away. Draco stumbled to the ground. "Hermione, you're stronger than you think."

"Oh lay off Draco! What happened last night!"

" What do you mean what happened last night?"

"I mean with you and McLaggen. Did you actually do it? That's what Pansy came here to tell me. Is it true? Pansy heard it from Mclaggen himself. He's now telling everyone I'm a slut. You happy Draco? A SLUT. I DON'T NEED THAT! I was saving it for the boy I loved!"

"Nothing happened! I bailed. I couldn't do it to you. And no one calls us a slut." And with that Draco stormed off to find Mclaggen with Hermione close behind.

"Mclaggen! What the hell are you telling people?" Draco punched him in the chest.

"Woah, watch your mouth there babe. I told them nothing." Draco kicked him in the balls. "Okay maybe I exaggerated." Then Mclaggen held Draco and tried taking his shirt off. "Now take off some of these layers to finish what we started yeah?"

"Get off me bastard." Draco only squirmed. He couldn't reach his wand. All of a sudden Hermione in Draco's body punched Mclaggen and sat on top of him.

"Now, Mclaggen. Say sorry to this poor, smart, attractive lady. Or I'll hex you. Also, you have to tell everyone that you lied. Get it?" Hermione threatened. She was quiet for far too long and it felt good. It was like the punch made her have some sort of power. Mclaggen stood up and ran.

"Thank you so much Hermione! I have an idea." Draco stood up and dusted himself off. "You have my strengths. There's a quidditch game next week and we need to train you for it." Then Draco smiled and Hermione's world was flipped inside out. It was like everything was black and white and Draco was the only colour.

"Sure, I would like that. And I have a test coming in Muggle studies. We've been learning how to convey Shakespearian language."

"Okay, we can meet at the quidditch pitch tonight to start on your training."

"See you at midnight."

**A.N Sorry Guys Short chapter will try and finish chapter 4 tonight :D Please review tell me what you think**


	4. The Right Person

Here and Now 

Chapter 4: The right Person

Hermione and Draco walked out of the pitch, pleased with their week's worth of work. "You're not so bad Grang- I meant Hermione. You're not such a nerd after all. You'll be ready tomorrow." Draco wanted to kiss her there and then.

"Thanks Draco. We need to work on the Shakespeare though. The test is tomorrow Want to go back to the library?" Draco nodded. "I still can't believe we're still stuck in this thing." Draco flinched; he liked hanging out with Hermione. He actually fell; he fell hard for her. He loved her. He just didn't know what or when to say it.

"Oh shoot I forgot the library is probably closed. We can just study by this tree. Pretty secluded." Hermione winked.

"Sure." Draco sat down and Hermione was sitting dangerously close to him. The stars seem to shine brighter when she was there with him.

"Okay can you translate sonnet 18. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate, rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date."

"So, he's basically saying she is hot like a summer's day? And that she rocks her world?"

"Yes. That's amazing Draco." Hermione hugged him.

"It's that simple? Why couldn't he just said that? What person would say that to someone."

"Well it's because he wanted to put complex feelings into words and maybe he found the right person to say that to." Draco thought about it. _C'mon Draco! Grow a pair. Just kiss her already. _

"You know Draco, if I had to spend my life as someone else , I'm honoured that it's you."

"Hermione, Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate, rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and um- I can't remember the rest." Then he kissed her. Then they pulled apart. Hermione stood up and gave Draco a smile. She walked away feeling butterflies in her stomach. She stroked her lip ever so slightly while she thought about Draco kissing her…

* * *

><p>"Draco, you're gonna kill Hufflepuff! Beat them and we're into the finals with Gryffindor. I'm betting on you yeah." Screamed some random third year from Slytherin. Hermione nodded. She felt sick. What if she lost? She would let Draco down. She would never let that happen. She saw that Draco was sitting with Harry and Ron reading The Twelfth Night. Hermione gave a little chuckle. Who knew that she would fall in love with her mortal enemy?<p>

She gave Draco one last look and headed out to the Quidditch pitch.

"AND SLYTHERIN WON!" As Lee Jordan announced the results, the Slytherin house cheered. Hermione was so proud, she had caught the snitch. _For you Draco…_

"Good girl." Draco mumbled. Draco was so proud of her. He couldn't wait to tell her that he totally aced the test.

Draco felt lightheaded, and he could feel Hermione was too. She landed her broom closed her eyes for a moment and woke up feeling dazed. She was in the stands and was looking at Draco looking confused, but soon smiled as soon as he caught her eye. He tried to make his way towards he was pushed back by Pansy.

"Hey Draco, baby, Can we put our tiny fight aside and get back together?" And before Draco could answer, her tongue was down his throat. Draco didn't close his eyes like he did with Hermione. Although, he wished he didn't see Hermione storm off in tears…

A.N What do you think? Reviews?


	5. Same Mistakes

Here and Now

Chapter 5: Same Mistakes

"Dammit Potter, let me talk to her." Harry just shook his head while Hermione sat in front of them looking down at her breakfast. She wouldn't even look at him.

"Why in the world would you want to talk to her anyways? Just to make fun of her. I don't know what you did to her, but she doesn't want to tell us. So just back off. Okay Malfoy?" Ron shoved him and with that Malfoy shook his head and strode off.

"God he's such a douche. What the hell is going on between you and him Hermione?" Ron whispered the last part.

"Yeah. Tell us please. Maybe we can help you." Harry held Hermione's hand and Ron glared at him. Harry let go of her hand gently. Hermione looked up as if she were about to cry. _I can't do this anymore. I should tell them they are my best friends._

"I'm in love with him and he broke my heart." Hermione whispered; barely audible. She left out the part where they both swapped bodies and lives for almost a week.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I can't understand." Harry said in a gentle, soothing voice. But she knew well that Ron heard her perfectly. His face turned red and his nostrils were flared.

"I'm in love with Draco, but last night he broke my heart. Now he's back with Pansy." Then she looked at where Draco was sitting. He looked like he was being tortured with Pansy twirling his hair.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Hermione. Look we won't judge you. Right Ron?" Harry nudged Ron.

"Yeah Mione. Whatever makes you happy." Ron faked a smile. "Hermione. You don't deserve him. You're worth much more than Malfoy. You need to move on."

Hermione just nodded and continued eating. "Are you guys going to the ball tonight? Ginny will kill me if I don't go."

"Same here. But it's worth it." Harry looked down to the floor and smiled.

"Yep. Lavender got me dress robes." Ron half smiled.

"So, I'll see you guys tonight? I'm going on last minute dress shopping with Ginny." And with that Hermione waved and left to find Ginny.

* * *

><p>"Ginny, the ball is in 2 hours we better start getting ready." Hermione was so lucky to find the dress she found. It was a sleeveless Diamine Aqua Blue dress that landed above her knees and she also bought silver chunk high heels. "Ginny, that red dress is stunning. Harry is so lucky."<p>

"I know right? By the way Hermione, Harry told me about Draco. About you and him. Is it true? I won't judge." Ginny smiled and hugged her best friend. _I was wrong. My friends were always there for me. _

"It's true. But he loves Pansy. I don't care anymore. I've been beat down too many times. I need a break." She smiled. While her and Ginny gossiped and made each other up, Draco had other things to worry about…

* * *

><p>"Draco, chill. Pansy isn't so bad." Goyle tried to comfort Draco, but it seemed to annoy Draco more.<p>

"It's not okay Goyle! I don't want to bloody go. I don't want to go with Pansy." Draco slumped back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Then, who do you want to go with?" Crabbe asked cautiously.

"It doesn't matter. She hates me." Draco stared into space. _I miss the way her nose crinkles when she smiles and then blushes. I love the way curls her lips when she concentrates on that stupid Shakespeare. I'd run a thousand miles to get to where she is. She makes me happy. Why did I give her up so easily? _

"It's Granger isn't it?" Crabbe and Goyle said in unison. Draco pretended to look shocked and disgusted. But he couldn't.

"We know Draco. Don't deny it. We see the way you look at her. Look we'll help you tonight." Crabbe patted his back.

"We'll try to hold off Pansy while you go make up with Granger. We're your friends to you know?" Goyle fake wrestled Draco and then hugged him.

Draco told them everything. About how they swapped bodies and how he fell in love with her. And how Pansy's kiss was nothing compared to Hermione's. He was surprised at how much they understood.

"Your secret is safe with us." Crabbe winked. "Now go get changed. We'll set Pansy up so we can bring her back down. Draco nodded and sprinted to his room.

A.N Ik that it's not like crabbe and goyle to be understanding but I felt bad for Draco. He needed someone :P Hope you like it


	6. You and I

Here and Now

Chapter 6: You and I

Draco paced the Slytherin common room impatiently. Draco was dressed in an all black suit. "Why the hell is she taking so long?" Right on cue, Pansy descended down the stairs in a little black dress and Red jimmy choo heels. Sure she looked stunning, but she was nothing compared to Hermione. "Hey, you ready to go?" Pansy nodded and kissed Draco on his cheek. Crabbe and Goyle led the way. On the way to the great hall, Pansy wrapped her arm around Draco's and she tried kissing him as much a humanly possible. It annoyed Draco. _She's so clingy and so annoying. _

When they entered the Great Hall, Draco's vision blurred. He could only see Hermione in the middle of the dance floor with Ginny. He stumbled forward, thankfully Pansy caught him. "Draco, you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Pans. Everything's great. Want to dance?" Pansy nodded and Draco spun her onto the dance floor. Draco had a fairly good time with Pansy, but he was distracted. Every 5 seconds, he would always glance at Hermione; she never ceases to leave him breathless. _She's so gorgeous._

* * *

><p>Professor Dumbledore clapped and got up on stage. "Okay students, settle down. I have a very huge announcement to make; I will announce this year's class royalty! Drum roll please… This year's king is… none other than Draco Malfoy!" Draco was shocked. He turned around and saw Hermione clapping and laughing; he went on the stage and accepted his crown. He tried to make eye contact with Hermione's eyes, but she just refused to look at him.<p>

"And this year's queen, who will join Mr. Malfoy in one dance is… Ms. Pansy Parkinson." Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and everyone reluctantly followed. Pansy got up on stage and kissed Draco on the cheek. When they got off the stage, and the dance floor was clear, Draco couldn't find Hermione.

"Draco," Pansy hissed. "Put. Your. Arms. Around me now!"

"You know what Pansy," Draco took of his crown and threw it to the floor, shattering into thousands of tiny gold pieces. "No." Then Draco stormed off to find Hermione. _Well that definitely baffled her. I think I'll know where Hermione is. _He didn't care if everyone was looking at him like he lost his mind, he had to find her; and never lose her again.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Pansy! She couldn't take it. She excused herself and went to the tree where she and Draco first kissed. She leaned against the tree and started to breakdown. "Draco, please. I'm sorry. I love you. I love you Draco."<p>

"I love you too." Hermione thought she heard Draco's voice.

"Great. Now I'm going crazy. I'm hearing his perfect voice." Hermione felt hands cover her eyes.

"You're not going crazy. I love you to Hermione." Then Draco slowly took his hands off her face and cupped her face instead. Parting her lips slightly, she leant in towards him, yielding to the soft strength of his kiss, which engulfed her, gaining in strength until she found herself wrapped up in him, body, heart and soul. Fireworks started. The sky was filled with a million stars. Then Hermione parted from Draco and stared into his eyes. Draco picked her up bridal style and they went into an empty classroom. The night started a nightmare and for Hermione it ended a dream…

* * *

><p>"Hermione, are you sure about this? I thought you were saving it for someone special. I don't deserve you." Draco turned away from Hermione disgusted with himself.<p>

"Hey, I love you. Nothing you do or say will stop me." Hermione thrust herself onto Draco and he fell onto the bed he conjured up. He also conjured the room of requirement to be lit with candles. The night was perfect.

Hermione unbuttoned Draco and was now tracing his abs. Draco's hands took Hermione's dress off. He felt her warm smooth thighs, Draco couldn't believe it. "Like what you see babe?" Hermione kissed him on his forehead and in return Draco kissed her tender lips. Hermione playfully hit him with a pillow and a small pillow fight commenced. After a while, Draco grabbed Hermione's pillow and started tickling her. In the end, Hermione was on top of Draco and then they kissed and made love for hours, Hermione smiling through all of it.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up next morning feeling some sort of high. It felt good. He looked at Hermione next to him; she looked so peaceful. " Morning love." Draco kissed her on the lips 3 times.<p>

"Okay Draco. I'm awake." Hermione said through her smile.

"I love you." Draco buried his face in her hair.

"I love you too Draco. It's you and me." Hermione put her nose on top of his.

"Forever." Draco's fingers were entwined with hers now. "'Til the day I die Granger." He winked and kissed her…

**A.N Hey guys. That's it :D Did you like it? Sorry for the weird ending, I suck at writing endings :/**


End file.
